a little help pleas
by jackthehammer
Summary: i would like some help getting this story off the ground and i need a partner pleas pm me


**Hey everyone I started the story go look at my profile it is called new hope **

.

.

.

.

.

So I would like some help with this. I have put every idea I have had so far in to this I am still coming up with a few things but I do not poses the skills to write this out in a way that I feel would be worth putting up as a story. So I am asking anyone reading this to pleas pm me I would love to have help getting this up and running

.

.

.

To make some things more clear about way the humans in my idea are acting so excepting of aliens

Q: why is halo here  
A: I am using halo for some of its characters and technology if you go through the wiki on all the games you will see that they have a variety of plasma weapons and it gives humans a good boots in their technology with slip space drives as I do not want them to use normal mass effect relays

Q: why is humanity worried about the krogan if their own population is low?  
A: humanity saw a people that was dying and would be helpful in any militarily so they saved them in exchange for them becoming one people thus making humans stronger. Now if you look in the codex in mass effect it says that the earth is still over crowded. This means they did not expand fast enough or have any plans in place to help it but in my story once I get help to write it humanity as a hole will be smarter and see that if they bread to fast then they will face the same problem as we in real life are now. If you do some research you can see that right now the earth is far too close to its carrying capacity for life. The humans in my story don't want that to happen so they are keeping numbers in a controlled low and increasing their population threw the colonization of new worlds as humans expand their populations will increase.

Q: Needs more world building and less ships  
A: I see what you are saying and am looking for names of the 23 worlds I can put in place but let me ask you in xcom do you really think that at the point that they are in my ideas would not build up a large military so that they can guard all of their planets. Other than that it was just easier to find ships and vehicles first.

Q: Too many aliens' humans are not going to be trusting aliens.  
A: ok I can see where you are coming from but look at it this way the Muton where the only real thinking species and they were under the control of the Ethereal and once free willingly gave up showing that they did not want to do it. Now the Sectoid, Thin Man, Floater, and Cyberdisc were genetically created slaves and once the Ethereals were all dead stopped what they were doing and after some studying of the Temple Ship humans found out how to control them so they were no threat. So that covers the xcom aliens now on to mass effect. humans excepted krogan because they could feel a kinship with them and could see that not all krogan were bad but had just given up and they could see they would be a great help to the human military so they gave the krogan what they needed a way to bread but instead of making babies die they made it so krogan females had a breading season thus salving there problem and letting them become part of humanity. now as to the quarians they were similar no one would help them but they did not give up they found a way to live just like any human would and so they wanted them to be a part of humanity but quarians wanted their home back and the humans were willing to help but like I said the humans in my story will be smart so they got both sides of the story and gained not one but two new additions to humanity. now for the rachni no one really wanted to commit genocide so they let the queen grow and let her be a part of their people

now pleas notice I did not say they were friends with any Council race or any that had a embassy just the ones that had more or less cast out and hated

I hope this help you understand what I am doing if you would like to help me with this now that I have made some things more clear I would love that but if you feel it would bring your own stories quality down I understand that you choose not to and thank you for at least looking at my idea it means a lot to me

.

.

.

.

Story time line

2000: x-com war starts

2005: x-com war ends. Humans study how to make Elerium and Interrogate and Autopsy of the Uber Ethereal will start

2006: the Interrogate and Autopsy of the Uber Ethereal is complete all humans can now become psionic.

2012: humans can now make Elerium. Humans study meld in-depth

2017: humans can now make meld. Humans study Alien Surgery

2021: humans come up with new med-bay (as long as brain can still work and head is still on body anything can be healed and D.N.A. can be fix) humans now commonly live to 150. Humans find the abandoned High Charity. Study it and all Covenant technology

2036: Covenant technology taken and improved now ready for full military use and slip space capability

2038: humans relocate to underground city 25 miles below the surface

2048: humans finished moving in to the underground city and begin demolition all human made buildings

2068: humans finish demolition and clean up

2070: humans find small Prothean data

2120: study of small Prothean data bank complete. Data lead to the discovery of a mass relay

2170: study of the mass relay complete after that humans deconstructed it for materials

2182: humans improve all weapons with mass effect technology and all humans are now psionic

2183: humans make first contact with mass effect world and first contact war started

2185: first contact war ends

2186: krogan are accepted in to humanity

2190: quarians and geth are accepted in to humanity

2192: rachni egg found

2194: rachni queen is ready to lay eggs and her race is accepted in to humanity

2198: the planet Minegarde is found and study on its inhabitance started

2203: all 202 species of Minegarde have been autopsy and studies are finished it is decided to turn the world in to a xcom recruit training world

.

.

.

.

.

Humans left after war 2,486,248

Learned from past over population breading controlled so only 30,000 people minimum per-planet

Only 23 worlds can be colonized with this

Humans go in to vary slow colonization of garden worlds each colony has one about 30,000 people minimum earth must have 100,000 people minimum no more than 500,000

Human flag ship must be at minimum

Length: 190,026 ft

Width: 75,110

Height/depth: 23,378

All interspecies union star ships use plasma weather in beam or single shot and have shields oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Self note

Main team of story

Female shep leader sniper daughter of Hackett psionic

Tali support psionic

Grunt son of wrex heavy psionic

John 117 son of Halsey assault psionic

Cortana adopted daughter of Halsey sniper/psionic

Female Muton heavy psionic

Jack saved from EXALT assault/biotic/psionic

Geth sniper/ multipurpose MEC Trooper

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capitan Commander Hackett

Research Dr. Vahlen,

Development Dr. Shen his assistants quarian and a geth

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

First contact with turian patrol fleet. Fleet attacks and destroys civilian cruise ships with 1000 people total on bored

Humans kick turian ass

War last 2 year

Humans do not actively attack only defend

Asari find out about the war

Peace is made humans do not trade weapons or any ship parts or meld and only disclose military outside of main human territory only things they trade are small amounts of Elerium and normal things you could buy at a store

Humans make A.I. but treat it far and nice A.I. considers itself human. This A.I. and 6 more are given to main team

Humans meet krogan

After researching the genophage and krogan breading human offer to modify it so as to give krogan females a breading season humans say they will give this to all of them if the krogan become part of human society and except their breading laws krogan say yes and krogan are then part of humanity and spread evenly across all colonies with Urdnot Wrex representing the krogan politically.

Humans then make contact with Quarians

Humans offer to use genetic modifications give Quarians good immune systems if they join humanity and fallow human breading laws Quarians agree on the condition that humans help them get their home world back humans agree to do this on the condition that they do it the human way Quarians agree. The human Quarian army went in to geth space and met an army just as big but instead of opening fire humans open a communications channel and ask the geth why they forced the Quarians to leave after the geth tell their side of the story it is then agreed that the geth and Quarians can both live in peace at this point both geth and Quarians become part of humanity with both having political representative

The interspecies union is born with a human, krogan, geth, Quarian, Muton on the council

The coalition finds a derelict ship with a single egg they let the egg hatch and it turned out to be a rachni egg and a queen came out the queen was allowed to live and when she was ready to lay eggs the council calls her in and ask her what she wants to do they offer to give her a world where she can lay her eggs freely or she can be a part of the coalition and would only be allowed to have so many kids but they would all get the same rights and opportunities the queen agrees and becomes a council

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

New Genetic Modifications

Tail with retractable stinger

dens brain

Gills

Hand claws

neuroconductive fluid

Non-differentiated cells

Highly-attuned olfactory senses

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Space cow replace normal cow

Varren become common in army and as pets

The Acklay is discovered by the coalition through the use of meld is made in to a living tank but is trained and treated like a pet of the unit it is with they often get names and when they become too old are taken to a ranch where there unit will visit one a month

The Akk dog is another animal that has been put to use in farms and small towns more than military but there are some that with meld have become living tanks that are just as loved as any pet

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Weapons

Energy Sword

Gravity Hammer

Antimatter charge

Sticky grenade

Plasma launcher

Assault Cannon

Plasma Cannon

Type-55 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun

Fuel Rod Shade Turret

Starship weapons

Energy projector

Plasma turret

Pulse laser turret

Vehicle

Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (aka Ghost)

Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage (aka Revenant)

Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (aka Chopper)

Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle (aka Prowler)

Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage (aka Wraith)

Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery (aka Anti-Air Wraith)

Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform (aka Locust)

Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (aka Scarab)

Type-58 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator (aka Harvester)

M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform (aka Mammoth)

Air craft

(Halo 2) Type-52 troop carrier (aka Phantom)

T-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform (aka Lich)

Heavy Orbital Insertion Pod

Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft (aka Banshee)

Type-29 Close Support Fighter (aka Vampire)

AC-220 Gunship (aka Vulture)

Combat spacecraft

Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (aka _Seraph_-class Star fighter)

Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (aka Banshee Interceptor)

Stationary guns

ype-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon (aka Tyrant)

Starship Classifications

_SDV_-class heavy corvette

_CSO_-class super carrier

Moving on to happier news every human is now living in below ground city in only 2 months we built a 20 mile underground city for 2,496,248 and have now started training down all unnecessary buildings on the surface for materials. Things are looking very good with x-com policing 24-7 there is no crime. With the Elerium Generator everyone has free power and water and with plenty of work, and a new monetary system worked out, everyone is getting paid a little above a real living wage so a family of 5 can have one person work and live comfortably off the pay check.


End file.
